


Kisses Like Honey

by Aaronlisa



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Movie(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: How Star joined the gang.





	Kisses Like Honey

Her kisses are sweet like honey and he thinks that maybe she can save him. If only he could give himself to her and just let go. Walk away from what Max is trying to build in Santa Carla and just let Star convince him to go to Los Angeles. He’d miss the others but he thinks that he’d relish the freedom of a life without Max. Yet when she winces and pulls away when his hands grip her arms too tightly, David sees the folly in his plans. He’s a vampire, she’s a mortal, and even if they could run away from Santa Carla, he knows that they’ll never be able to run away from the fact that he’s a predator and she’s his prey. So he let’s her walk away from him, to investigate some part of the ruin of the once grand hotel. While she’s looking away, he pulls out the bottle from its hiding place. It’ll turn her sweet kisses sour but at least he’ll be able to hold her for a little longer than if they ran away. 

 

((END))


End file.
